Life and TImes of Utakata
by masterjc
Summary: Focuses on Utakata, one of the many jnchuuriki that were ignored by Kishimtoto. Oneshot


-Yes, i know i said i lost interest in naruto, but a challenge someone posted on a forum that i frequent piqued my interest. It helps that the challenge was to write about a jinchuuriki that was wasn't heavily featured in the manga. Hope you guys like it

Swimming. Utakata didn't know why, but he always found swimming to be most relaxing. And when you were hated by pretty much everyone in your village, relaxation was something you prized. Of course, the slug bijuu that made him such an outcast could also be why he found swimming to so enjoyable. But from what info he could gather, pretty much all jinchuuriki were targets of hate and disdain.

Maybe they could form an outcast club. He had thought about trying to gather the other jinchuuriki's together, maybe forming a village of their own. Obviously the other villages would probably try to stop them at all cost, but he didn't care much. I mean, they had tailed demons sealed inside them, and its not like the would have any reason to support their villages considering they were most likely treated like shit. Together, they would show the stuck up villages why they should fear them.

Being an outcast, he had lots of free time on his hands. Besides spending an exorbitant amount of time swimming, he also spent a lot of time gathering info on jinchuuriki's and the hidden villages as a whole. To get this info he usually had to steal, blackmail, or use some other shifty method since no one would give him a job, and thus he had no money to legitimately get this info with. And even if he did, the village would probably do everything in there power to hide this info from him.

After finding out the same villages that made sure to make there lives as miserable as possible were also the same ones who sealed those demons inside of the them, he went through a period of deep thought about the hidden villages. At the end of this period, he came to the conclusion that they were all corrupt organizations who just wanted as much power as possible, no matter the cost. I mean, they trained children to be ninjas, which the villages would often portray as something heroic, but really, they were just glorified mercenary's to be used by the villages to gain as much power as possible.

Of course logic prevented this goal from ever being achieved. Besides the fact that he lacked monetary funds, he had no idea the identity of these jinnchuuriki. Yes, if he hung around in a village for a week or two he could probably figure it out, but there was no way Hidden Rock would let him go easily. And while he considered himself pretty good with controlling his bijuu, Hidden Rock would send elite ninja one after the other, and Utakata couldn't take that kind of risk. But he still hung on to the faint hope that maybe someday he could figure out a way to execute this plan.

Oh right, he also spent a great deal of time training. He had worked his way up to manifesting three tails. When he could manifest the bijuu fully, he planned to go ahead with him plan anyway, no matter how crazy it is. He couldn't guarantee its success even with that kind of power, but truthfully it was the only thing really keeping him going. It was the only thing that he was living for.

Utakata let out a heavy sigh. He tended to do that after deep thought. He went back under water and started swimming towards his clothing. He could never afford a swimsuit anyways, and even if he did he probably wouldn't wear it. Considering everybody hated him no matter what he did, modesty was something he just couldn't bring himself to care about. If a random villager was traumatized at the sight of his nudity, he would enjoy it. Serves them right, in his opinion.

After getting out of the water and onto land, he saw two figures with black cloaks. They had red clouds on them and bamboo hats. One of them looked hunched over. To be honest, they looked like clowns. Pretentious clowns.

"Ummm, who the fuck are you guys?"

He heard the one who was not hunched over sigh and take off their hat. What he saw surprised him. The man had a hidden rock forehead protector with a large scratch through it, and long blonde hair. Utakata quickly figured out who he was, causing him to laugh a little. He had seen the man's face in a bingo book he managed to sneak a look at before in one of his previous investigations.

"Deidara."

Deidara reached into two bags on either side. He kept his hands in his bag for a few seconds, and Utakaka heard chewing noises. When he took his hand out, while Ukataka had no idea what happened, Deidara seemed to have a smile. Utakaka took this as a signal and activated his three tail form. His body increased his size causing his opponents to back away.

His whole body, now blue, seemed to be covered in slime, with some of it slipping onto the ground below. His head became roundish with small sharp teeth. Two tentacles, small in comparison to the rest of his body, appeared on his head, with eye like objects at the end of them. His mid section had a noticeable bulge to it, with mucus sliding down on it. His legs, seemed small for his size. Behind them were 3 tails.

"Disgusting."

"For once i agree with you."

Utakata spew a large ball of mucus from his mouth. The one with the hunch backed away even more, while Deidara stayed in place, and was hit by the ball. _Too easy_. While Utakata had confidence in his ability, he couldn't believe a missing-nin like Deidara would let himself get hit that quickly and that easily. And then Deidara seemed to expand. Quickly. _What?_

Utakata realized that it was a clone but by then it was too late. He was hit by an explosion and was knocked back into the lake behind them. Ukataka looked around trying to find the real Deidara. After a few seconds, he saw Deidara on what appeared to be a clay bird. He opened his mouth to spew another projectile of mucus, but before he could eject the projectile he was hit by explosions, causing him to scream in pain.

Utakata saw Deidara's hands, which seemed to have mouths on them. Worst, they seemed to be able to launch clay that explodes. _And he calls me disgusting_. Ukataka tried to think of a plan but before he could think of something he was hit by another volley. Only this time it was aimed at his legs, causing Ukataka to fall over. "Fuck!"

**Three hours later**

Pain. Utakata didn't know what was going on, but he knew he felt pain. Indescribable, unbearable pain. Tortuous pain. From what he could see he was in some sort of cave. Worse, he felt like his bijuu was being taken away from him. All signs pointed to something killing him, slowly and painfully.

To his own shock he started crying. Not for his own life per say, but for his dream. He knew that now he would never accomplish it. The only thing he lived for taken away. And despite the unimaginable physical pain he was going through, somehow that hurt more.


End file.
